Mexican Army
The Mexican Army is a faction in Red Dead Redemption. Background The Mexican Army (Spanish: Ejército Mexicano) is the land branch, and the largest of the Mexican military services; it is also known as the National Defense Army. The motto of the Mexican Army is "Siempre leales", which translates to "Always loyal". As of 1911, the Mexican Army in Nuevo Paraíso is controlled by Colonel Allende and overseen entirely by the country's president: General Ignacio Sanchez. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' The Mexican Army is only mentioned in newspapers in the game, but it is implied that they are patrolling the border between Nuevo Paraíso and New Austin closely due to escalating tensions between Mexico and the United States. However, no soldiers physically appear in the game. Curiously, if the player attempts to directly cross the San Luis River, they will be immediately shot and killed by an unseen sniper, which is the closest that the Mexican Army come to making an appearance in Red Dead Redemption 2. ''Red Dead Redemption'' During his hunt for Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella, Marston hopes that the Mexican government will help him to find the two criminals. In Escalera, John comes across Vincente de Santa - a Captain in the Army who promises to talk to his superior, Agustin Allende, about finding the two men in exchange for help in fighting off the rebels in the ongoing revolution. Marston goes on to assist De Santa in saving an Army train from a rebel posse, and when they are successful, the Captain tells him to visit Governor Allende's mansion in Escalera again. Marston soon comes across De Santa and the Mexican Army again, along with Allende. As De Santa had previously suggested, Allende promises Marston that, in return for his help in the war, the Army will find Escuella and Williamson for him. Marston is thus forced to work with the Army, and is sent out with De Santa to help with an attack on the village of Tesoro Azul, where he is introduced to another Captain and rival of De Santa's - Espinoza. Disgusted at the Army's enjoyment and burning down homes, Marston has no choice but to reluctantly take part. Later on, Marston is promised 20,000 pesos and information on Escuella's whereabouts for helping the Army at Torquemada. However, while working with a once-known gunslinger, Landon Ricketts, Marston begins simultaneously working against the Army. He and Ricketts rescue a young rebel named Luisa Fortuna from incarceration, and later free rebel prisoners and bring them over to America. Through his contact with Luisa, Marston helps her sister to bypass Army checkpoints to reach America, and even saves the rebel leader and Luisa's supposed lover, Abraham Reyes, from execution. Marston is also sent on a mission by De Santa, in which he and Espinoza are sent to escort a train through rebel lands. By the end, both Marston and Espinoza are suspicious at how few men they were given, suspecting that De Santa sent his two least favourite men on a suicide mission. Marston is later informed by De Santa that the Army has captured both Escuella and Williamson, and are holding them in a church in Chuparosa. When Marston gets there, he is ambushed and held at gunpoint as a result of the Army discovering his duplicity. Before he can be executed, however, Reyes and his rebels turn up, with Reyes personally saving Marston. A battle erupts in the town, resulting in the Army's defeat and the death of Espinoza at the hands of Marston. John fully aligns himself with the rebels, on the condition that Reyes finds Escuella and Williamson. Marston resumes contact with Luisa and participates in her revenge attack on the Army for her father's death, and also helps Reyes with a robbery of a Mexican Army train. Luisa asks Marston to join the rebels in killing De Santa. They find him at Sepulcro, and after an interrogation for Escuella’s whereabouts, De Santa is shot dead by either Marston or the rebel mob. They then go to Casa Madrugada, where De Santa said Escuella would be, but find out that it’s a trap and kill the soldiers there. Abraham Reyes later says that he has found Escuella, taking his rebels and Marston to El Presidio. After a battle with the Mexican Army in which the rebels emerge victorious, Marston successfully manages to either kill or capture Escuella. With only Williamson and Allende remaining, Reyes asks Marston to go to Escalera for a final showdown with the Army. A short while later, Marston goes to Escalera. After witnessing one rebel being killed via a firing squad of Mexican Army soldiers and fighting all-around, he comes across the captured and beaten Abraham Reyes. Luisa then appears with a knife and charges at the soldiers, only to be shot in the chest simultaneously by all three. Marston manages to shoot two of the soldiers, but fights the last, Raul Zubieta, in a duel. Major Zubieta is subsequently shot dead, resulting in Reyes’ release. After Marston frees rebel prisoners from the cells, the rebel army launch an attack on Allende's villa. They successfully fight off the Mexican Army soldiers who guard it, and then break in; Allende and Williamson are seen escaping to the former's private stagecoach, so Marston and Reyes give chase. After its guards are shot dead by the pair, Allende surrenders and pins Williamson on the ground with his foot. Both men are subsequently gunned down by Marston or Reyes, prompting Reyes to bow in celebration and claim that Mexico is his. Aftermath The rebels take control of Nuevo Paraíso and replace the Federales and the Mexican Army as the region's law enforcement. However, the Mexican Army can be found at El Matadero and Torquemada. Additionally, the Mexican Army only pursue the player when they are wanted if their bounty is over $1000, instead of being the default pursuers if the player's bounty was under $1000 like they did prior to Allende's death. Nationally, Reyes and his rebels usurp the country after defeating the Mexican Army at Mexico City. This results in Reyes becoming the president and end of Ignacio Sanchez's time in power. Sanchez's fate is uncertain; newspapers report that he either died in the fighting or fled the country to live in exile. ''Undead Nightmare'' In Undead Nightmare, Mexican Army soldiers can be seen defending El Presidio. A group of survivors can be seen inside the fort, being protected by the soldiers. Some soldiers will put up Missing Persons posters. They can also be found among the stranded survivors in El Matadero and Torquemada. Multiplayer The Mexican Army will attack the player if they commit a crime in Mexico, with Casa Madrugada being the only exception - as it is controlled entirely by the Banditos. Known Members * Agustin Allende * Raul Zubieta * Vincente de Santa * Espinoza * Wilfredo Arrabal * Arsenio Baldizon * Carlitos Borrego * Aurelio Canizales * Felipe Carriedo * Cesar Deguzman * Fausto Molinas * Sebastian Nolasco Red Dead Redemption multiplayer * Jose Rodriguez * Juan Vargas Trivia * In real life, the Mexican Army is famous for having been the first army to adopt and use an automatic rifle (the Mondragón rifle) in 1899, and the first to issue automatic weapons as standard issue, in 1908. However, no such weapons appear in-game. * If the player has completed the mission "An Appointed Time" and has a bounty exceeding $1000, they will receive a pop-up message reading: "The Mexican Army has found your trail", similar to how the U.S. Marshals work when the player is in America. * After the Mexican Army betrays John Marston, they will return to neutral and will not attack the player - unless a crime is committed. * The Mexican Army is seen to be very corrupt, officers and soldiers are seen brutalising civilians and raping women. Captain Espinoza once leads an attack on Tesoro Azul, killing unarmed residents and razing the buildings to the ground. * Before their defeat, Mexican soldiers can often be seen committing summary executions on back trails of Mexico. * The Mexican Army does not have a section in the Outfitter. However, two soldiers, Jose Rodriguez and Juan Vargas, appear in the Miscellaneous Mexicans section. * In multiplayer, if players commit a crime in Cochinay, the Mexican Army comes. This is presumably a glitch. * The Mexican Army and Reyes' Rebels experience a complete role reversal in the game, at the beginning, the Mexican Army and the Federales are the authority in Nuevo Paraíso and and the Rebels are in hiding. By the end, the Rebels become the law enforcement in Mexico and the Army are in hiding, notably in Torquemada and El Matadero. Gallery Rdr civilization any price04.jpg|Captain De Santa outside the villa at Escalera Rdr espinoza.jpg|Captain Espinoza, one of the commanders in Nuevo Paraiso Rdr raul zubieta.jpg|Major Raul Zubieta, the second highest-ranked officer in Nuevo Paraiso, after Colonel Allende Rdr demon drink28.jpg|Captain Espinoza and his men assault the rebel village of Tesoro Azul Rdr civilization any price02.jpg|Captain De Santa and his men talk to John Marston Picture7.png|Mexican Army Checkpoint Picture16 png opt566x296o0,0s566x296.png rdr allende.jpg|Colonel Allende Rdr nosalida general.jpg|Arsenio Baldizon IMG_0617.JPG|Mexican soldier de:Mexikanische Armee fr:Armée mexicaine Category:Factions in Redemption Category:Factions in Undead Nightmare